This invention pertains to a method for composing pictures employing a multiple exposure optical recording method, and apparatus particularly useful for carrying out such method in, for example, still photography, movies, projection, and photo processing, and also in television broadcasting.
It has long been desired to provide multiple optical images recorded on a single record medium, such as on a single film frame or screen. Ordinarily, however, special precautions and equipment are required in order to eliminate the distinguishable edges of the areas of each of the two images which are superimposed to make a single picture, and to prevent image overlap.
It has further long been desired to be able to achieve the foregoing with relative simplicity without involving special treatment, such as the implementation of air brushes and the like to paint out and retouch photographs, for example.
As disclosed herein, a method and apparatus have been provided whereby a photographer using relatively simple equipment can obtain successive exposure of adjacent areas on the same frame of a film or a television picture and leave virtually no evident line of demarcation between the areas of the images as recorded, notwithstanding differences in background of the images.